Various compositions useful for thermosetting molding have been described in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,158, for instance, describes a high vinyl polybutadiene based composition which is used in conjunction with low density polyethylene. Another molding composition based on 1,2-polybutadiene is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,141. This composition comprises a vinyl monomer such as styrene. The low shrinkage of this composition is emphasized in the patent.